forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Xingax
Xingax was a mighty, undead outsider that originated from the Abyss who experimented with the undead and other dark, arcane magics. He spent some time on Toril during the 14 century DR, aligned with the Thayan zulkir of necromancy, Szass Tam. Description Appearance Like other atropal, Xingax appeared as an oversized, deformed stillborn babe. He had small rotting fingers at the ends of his twisted, shortened arms. . From his protruding belly extended a length of umbilical cord, further contributing to his likeness of an undeveloped, rotting fetus. Xingax was shortsighted, and required the use of an array of lenses, attached to a series of small steel arms to correct his vision. While he was fully capable of moving on his own, by means of levitation, Xingax insisted on being carried by a zombified hill giant, preferring to portray himself as helpless. Personality Xingax was incapable of love, in an emotional, spiritual or physical manner, and found the concept of sexuality curious. He was was both intrigued by the peculiar concept while simultaneously finding it repulsive. The atropal believed himself to be and inventor and an artist, whose work kept him from fighting or any other mundane activity. Powers Xingax radiated an aura of malevolent energy, that if felt by others led to them experiences bouts of vomiting, blinding headaches and convulsions. History Before he had a chance to be born, Xingax was torn from his mother's womb by her mate, though it was unknown if the being was his father. It was believed that if his mother carried him to term, and gave birth, Xingax would have been born a demipower of the Abyss. Following his "creation", Xingax spent nearly all of his existence within the Abyss. History In 1375 DR, Xingax established an undead manufactory within a stronghold located in the foothills of Thaymount on Toril. From within, the abyssal monstrosity began raising an army of powerful, sentient undead creatures, the likes of which had either never before been seen on Faerûn or which had been extinct for centuries. His ultimate aim was to conquer the nation of Thay. One of the achievements of which Xingax most proud, was the transformation he had set upon the Rashemi slave Tammith Iltazyarra. He had managed to turn her into a unique breed of vampire, and proudly referred to her as "daughter". During the Thayan Civil War, Xingax was injured by the mortal bard Bareris Anskuld, but repaired that damage with an enlarged hand made from shadow and an eye taken from the body of the slain nighthaunt, Ysval. From these modifications, Xingax learned to wield the arcane powers the shadow-fiend wielded, such as the ability to summoning darkness that shut out daylight. Following the spellplague, Xingax' powers were temporarily disabled. Rather than continuing to serve alongside the lich Szass Tam in battle, he returned to his true passion, developing new necromantic spells. However, in 1385 DR, he Xingax slain by Bareris and his "daughter" Tammith, during an assault on his fortress in Thay. Appendix References Category:Males Category:Atropals Category:Undead Category:Necromancers Category:Inhabitants of the Abyss Category:Inhabitants of Thaymount Category:Inhabitants of Thay Category:Inhabitants of the Unapproachable East Category:Inhabitants of East Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants